Their Secret
by Tori427
Summary: They each share it something not many in there world knew or cared about...it helped them live and forget about the past...
1. Chapter 1

_An: Well here I am again, and I would like to say this is something new I'm writing it has to do with a lot of things some Magical and some Muggle but hey deal with it. If you have any questions or advice, please leave them in the review you write. I'll answer you but the story is already done so just tell me what you think. Also I don't own Harry Potter or any of the people I use in my story but maybe Tieya._

_**Their Secret **_

_**Chapter 1**_

Hermione Granger was a bookworm as you, but there is something you don't know. When Hermione Jane Granger was 7 years old she would spend her time reading Magazines, but these were no ordinary magazines they were motorcycle magazines; she loved the way the paint would look on every bike as she turned each page. It was calling to her; she knew she would always be a bookworm but, who would have known that she was more then just a bookworm. When she turned 15 she got a beautiful Yamaha YZ 85 Dirt Bike the body was all black but had silver and blue graphics.

Her parents said it would help her relax every summer after Hogwarts. When Hermione turned 16 Her, Harry, and Ron defeated Voldemort. It was at the end of the 6th year and there was an all out battle on Hogwarts Ground right by the lake. The light won but not without people dieing; Harry was still a live but now had a whole summer to grave for Sirius, Hagrid, and Cho. While Ron and the rest of the Weasleys grieved for Percy who just before made amends with the family. And Hermione had to deal with the fact that Krum was a deatheater and her parents' death at his hands.

When the summer came no one heard a word from Hermione and when the school year started boy would everyone (mostly everyone) be surprised.

As Hermione stepped onto Platform 9/3 she looked through the sea of Hogwarts students, and tried to find a flash of bright red hair. Then she found two, Ron and Ginny were walking with Harry into the train, Hermione picked up her trunk and her owl Thames and went into the train. As she looked through the compartments she thought about this summer.

Flashback

_It was two days before her return to Hogwarts and she had to be at a race. She was in her parents house she just didn't have the heart to sell it when her parents had been killed; by the one person she really thought she could trust other then Harry and Ron. _

_She had spent some of her inheritance on one of the fastest racing bikes in the black market. Her favorite bike was black with three red slash marks on each side of it. _

_She looked at how she was dressed; a black tee shirt with 'Bite Me' in white and some black faded jeans also some black boots and two matching Spike wrist bands. She also had on her dog tags with her parents name on each of them._

_Hermione only had a few minutes to get to the race that was at Death Hill, so she hurried up and grabbed her black padded racing jacket with two red strips on it and her all black helmet and ran out the door but not before grabbing her keys off the hook. She hopped on her Bike and sped to Death Hill…when she got there were four people standing in a big crowd of people they were all dressed different. _

_There were two girls and two boys, one of the boys were dressed in blue with silver and black mixed in like his bike next to him. The other boy was dressed in green with a silver dragon logo like his bike. One of the girls were dressed in all black with two blue lighting bolts on each shoulder of her jacket just like her bike next to her, and the last girl was dressed in all silver with two black streaks going down each side of her padded jacket which matched her bike. _

_Hermione rode to the middle of the circle with the other racers, and hopped off her bike. _

_She pulled up her helmet visor and called out: _

"_Yo Drake, **Blaise** ready to get your ass beat by me." _

_The boy in the green with the dragon logo answered first… _

"_Mia what's up girl how's your summer been so far?"_

"_Same old, same old, sep I'm all alone now but it's cool I guess I have to get use to it, huh." She answered._

"_Hermione its' ok I lost my mother to the death eaters and Voldemort…I know how it feels." Blaise said sadly_

"_I lost my mother too but still, Come on you guys cheer up its' summer and plus I want to win you guys money tonight." Draco said._

"_Hey, Mia, How you going to skip over me and Pan and talk to those too dust eaters." The girl in black and blue said._

"_Huh?" Hermione said "Oh I'm sorry Tieya I didn't see you or Pan over there."_

"_God Mia your, such a bad liar and you know it." Pansy Parkinson said joining the conversation._

"_Yea, yea, yea I get it you guys all want too lose early tonight so let's get this thing started." Hermione yelled as she pulled down her visor and ran to her bike._

_The others did the same and when to the starting line, there was a gunshot and they were off. Hermione was in front with Draco and Blaise in a close second, Tieya was in third and Pansy was coming up the rear. _

_As the road curved Draco had a brake away and was coming up to Hermione fast, as Tieya, Pansy, and Blaise tried to pass each other. As Draco sped up the, the road up ahead of Hermione and Draco became uneven and Split into a road and a ledge Hermione rent to the right up the ledge as Draco went to the left when Draco thought he was in the lead Hermione sped off the ledge into a huge leap. _

_Blaise, Tieya, Pansy, and Draco all slowed to a stop, as Hermione flew through the air on her bike looking like a fallen angle. Hermione landed flawlessly on the ground and Sped to the finish line to win the race and the 2,500 pot. When the rest of the racers crossed the finish line there was a big roar of cheering going on._

"_Dude, Mia, that jump was sick." Blaise said in shock,_

"_Yea you have to teach me that some time." Pansy said excitedly,_

"_I almost had you, you show off." Draco said Playfully,_

"_I can't wait to try that this year." Tieya said._

_The five friends walk there bikes over to a table and sat down as people left the race._

"_You guys, I think it's time I tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny about my racing ya know, I mean they're my best friends." Hermione said, "I can't keep lying to them about what I do over the summer I'm running out of good lies."_

"_WHAT… you want to tell pot head and weasel boy that you've been racing a bunch of Slytherin for some extra cash for the pass year and a half." Draco said pissed off,_

"_Yea, I mean come on Mia they'd think we did something to your brain and will try to come after us." said Blaise with concern;_

"_Blaise is right, I mean would they understand or would they go off their rocket." Pansy said looking worried._

"_If she wants to tell them it's none of our business. Got it, I mean I'll be around this year any way," Tieya said smoothly_

"_What, really you're going to Hogwarts this year?" Pansy and Hermione said at the same time._

"_Yep, got my stuff and everything, I'm going to be sorted with the first years though." Tieya said a bit distastefully._

"_That's so awesome, and when I'm head Girl I could put in a good word for having a few races at the school this year you know if I run it passed the Headmaster and all." Hermione said._

"_That would be cool… OH SHIT WHAT TIME IS IT," Tieya asked._

"_Umm…12:00 am why?" Draco said_

"_OH crap, I was suppose to be home an hour ago sorry guys, gotta motor, see you in two days, bye," Tieya said as she hopped on her bike and sped home._

"_I better be heading home too," Pansy said,_

"_Me to." Draco said they both left for home and so did Blaise and Hermione._

_End Flashback_

Hermione finally located Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the last compartment of the train.

"Hi guys" Hermione called out.

"Hi Hermione" They said together, as Hermione got settled there was the sound of the compartment door opening, and a girl was caramel skin and black hair and the deepest dark blue eyes you ever seen on a person stepped into view.

"Mia, is that you?" the girl said,

"Huh?" Hermione said turning around, as she set eyes on the girl she let out a shriek.

"TIEYA!!" Hermione yelled, they ran to each other and embraced,

Without noticing six pairs of eyes staring at them.

_**AN: **_well here it is a new installment from yours turely...review and tell me what ya think!


	2. Chapter 2

**An:Hey ppl! here's chap 2 comin at u! XD**

_Chapter 2_

"Oi, Hermione mind introducing us," Ron said looking Tieya up and down.

"Okay… Sure, Tieya this is Ron, the boy sitting is Harry and the girl next to him is Ginny." She said with a nervous smile.

"Nice to meet you all." Tieya said politely

"Nice to meet you too Tieya." Ginny said,

"So, Hermione how did you and Tieya meet?" Harry asked.

"Well Tieya's parent are dentist like mine use to be, we found out that the other was a witch in a bathroom a few years back in one of the dentist family conventions. Tieya lived in America and with to school there, but now she lives in England we spend so much time together we're like sisters," Hermione said.

"That's cool so Tieya how old are you?" Ron said scooting closer to her.

"I'm 17, I was lucky enough to get into Hogwarts this year and well I can't wait I hope I'm in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but even Mia here thinks my mind works like a Slytherin." Tieya said. "I mean Slytherin wouldn't be so bad, what are you guys?"

"We're Gryffindors, and we hate Slytherin they're nothing but evil Scum." Ron said grinning still looking at Tieya,

"Yea, Malfoy and his girlfriend Blaise are some fuckin pricks." Harry said joining in,

"Hey, don't talk about them like that, they're not that bad! Are they Mia?" Tieya said angrily defending her friends and standing up.

Harry and Ron got angry and looked at Tieya as if she was an idiot.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HERMIONE WOULD NEVER HANG OUT WITH THAT SCUM!" Harry yelled at Tieya,

"YEA, IF YOUR SO BUDDY, BUDDY WITH SLYTHERIN WHY DON'T YOU GO AND SIT WITH THEM YOU SCUM!" Ron Yelled Heated,

"HEY, DON'T TALK TO TIEYA LIKE THAT, AND I DO HANG OUT WITH DRACO, BLAISE, AND PANSY! THEY'RE COOL, SO STOP WITH THE DAMN HOUSE REVELRY." Hermione shouted, at them as she defended all her friends.

"Tieya will you go sit with Drake and them, I'll be going there shortly." Hermione said to her.

Tieya nodded, "Gladly!" Tieya said angrily as she got stuff, and left the compartment, but not without giving Ron and Harry the dirtiest look she ever gave anyone.

"HERMIONE WHAT THE…" Ron started,

"Shut up Ron! You, Harry, and Ginny are going to listen while I talk!" Hermione said in a voice that was no room for argument,

"Me, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Tieya have been street racing for a year and a half now. We have become fast friends and we are going to stay friends no matter what you think or say." Hermione said.

"Well then that's ok with me Hermione I mean Mal- Draco seems too be ok now that his Mother was killed." Ginny said finally speaking up.

"No it's not ok… how could you Hermione, how could you betray me like that, knowing how I feel about Malfoy, about All Slytherins. I'm not sorry but I can't talk to a Slytherin Whore!" Harry said with his green eyes blazing with anger and something else.

"I agree with Harry, you hang out with Slytherins is stupid on your part, so I can't be around you any more." Ron said with a mixer of sadness and anger.

Hermione looked at the two boys she had once called friends and felt angry and betrayed.

"Fine, I don't know how you could say such hurtful things to me, after all I have done for you, I just can't believe you." Hermione said as she packed up her stuff and left but not before saying one more thing.

"You say I'm betraying you…but in reality you are the ones betraying me…think about this the next time you need help…because I wont be there." She walked out of the compartment and closed the door and when she did Hermione herd…

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS SAY THAT STUFF TO HERMIONE? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS. YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN'T STAND TO BE IN THE SAME COMPARTMENT WITH YOU GUYS ANY LONGER I'M GOING TO TALK TO HERMIONE!" Ginny said steamed, "Oh and another thing Harry… IT'S OVER!"

After that was said Ginny left the compartment and ran right into Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione I'm so sorry for how Harry and Ron's acted toward you." Ginny said sincerely,

"Oh, yea, me too…but I always knew that Harry and Ron just really wanted to be friends with me because of my brain, come on lets go sit with Drake and the others." Hermione said.

As they walked toward the front up the train they heard…

"YO MIA!"

Ginny and Hermione turned around and saw a boy and a girl coming toward them.

The boy and girl were Blaise and Tieya they were trying to catch Hermione and Ginny from going any further up the train.

"Where is the compartment you guys?" Hermione asked,

"It's right here, me and Blaise thought it was taking you a long time to came to the compartment, so we went searching for you and well I guess we found you." Tieya said smiling.

Tieya and Blaise when back into the compartment, and sat down Hermione just stood in the door way with Ginny behind her.

"Sup Drake, Pan." Hermione said taking a seat next to Tieya.

"Nothing much Mia." Pansy said,

"Yo, Mia it seems you brought one of your pet weasels wit you." Draco said smirking, as he looked at Ginny.

"Shut it Drake, Ginny's pretty cool not like her brother, and plus I bet she could race." Tieya said looking at Ginny.

"Yea, Drake man, I bet she could even beat you." Blaise said coolly,

"Whatever…" Draco said with his cheeks turning pink.

"So Ginny do you race…Motorcycles?" Pansy asked.

"Yes I do and as a matter of fact, and Draco I bet I could beat you…so ha." Ginny said proudly,

Everyone in the compartment laughed with the exception of Draco whose cheeks got a redder.

"So you really race…that's cool." Hermione said, "Who taught you?"

"Well Fred and George…who else of course." Ginny said with a smirk.

"That's cool, you any good?" Blaise asked,

"Um yea I'm good, but I have to keep my winnings a secret because I don't want mum, dad, Ron nor Harry finding out I'm street racing they'd go crazy." Ginny said with a smirk and a wink.

"Okay…" Blaise said dropping the subject.

A few minutes went by when Draco remember to ask something.

"Crap, um…did you guys bring your bikes." He asked.

Everyone was smiling or smirking when they pulled out two miniatures looking toy bikes all different colors from their pockets.

"I'm glad I brought two other wise I'd be screwed." Pansy said, "It was hard to choose."

"Yea it was" Tieya said,

"Gin how long you've been racing?" Blaise asked,

"I think about two years or something like that, I mean I need some extra cash right." Ginny answered

"Alright." Blaise said,

"Listen up you guys, I found out from one of my sources at Hogwarts that there are street races posted in the hog's head on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday, but it's after Halloween, and well since were students we could only go at least once every two weeks. They'll tell where the races are, and what days and times so keep a look out." Draco said,

"It sucks that's all the racing time we get…but its cool." Blaise complained.

"Its still awesome…but how we gonna go with out a permit from?" Tieya inquired.

"I got a permit from Dumbledore also with the letter that said I was head girl, and that me and a few friends can go out at night as long as we have a teacher with us." Hermione said smugly, "But, I don't even know who the teacher will be." Draco gave an all knowing smile but no one saw him.

_TBC..._

**AN: So what ya think? Please Review! I mean it...even if it sucks I wanna see at least one review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh Crap! Sorry people! I forgot to say this in Chapter 1 & 2 okay well if you didn't know…this story is AU and a LOT of the characters are not themselves! I meant to say this before but it kinda slipped my mind…sorry…enjoy the rest of the story… **

**Chapter 3**

As Hermione and her friends sat in the compartment, and talked about how many things have changed this school year would have on them none had any idea that at the same time a one sided argument was occurring at Hogwarts…

"Damn it, Albus why do I have to watch those little brats you know that's when I have my personal time in Hogsmeade." A voice bellowed in the normally peaceful Headmasters office.

"You, my boy, have just answered your own question, you have personal time when they will want to go." Dumbledore said calmly, "Severus, you are going to go race just like always and I know for a fact that Miss Granger and her friends are going to race too."

"Albus I don't want to spend my time watching after the golden brats this year." Severus said, "But, ok I'll do it just so you'll leave me alone."

"Thanks, my boy I knew you would see the light." Albus said with a smile "Now Viper or should I keep calling you Severus?"

"How did you know about that?" Snape asked stunned but still with his scowl in place,

"Come now Severus, do you really think I know nothing about the things and people in my school?" Albus asked, "Now you need to get ready for the feast the children will be arriving soon.

Snape gave Dumbledore a hard glare and swept out his office.

Three Hours Later

As Hermione and her friends got out of the carriages (Tieya was with the first years) they walked up the steppes and into the great hall. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy had to go to the Slytherin table while Ginny and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ginny sat as far away from Harry and Ron as possible. Once everyone was seated the first years and Tieya came in to be sorted.

Tieya was way taller then the normal first years and they all waited and waited and waited until her name was called Tomesovic, Tieya…

She stepped up with confidence and slipped the sorting hat on she heard a voice… _humm... a strong will…yes, and rage, a burning rage but what's this a muggleborn, ummm….Yes...this is intrusting… but full of courage and passion but were to put you…_

Tieya was thinking _damn_ …_I don't care just don't put me in Hufflepuff I'll kill you I swear**…**ok better be…_GRYFFINDOR!!

There was a roar and very loud clapping and Tieya walk calmly to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione and Ginny.

"Damn I really wanted to be in Slytherin." Tieya said a bit gloomy,

"Awe, Tieya you don't want to be in the same house as me?" Hermione said faking a whine.

"Oh shut up Mia, you know you're my best mate, but I wanted to sit by my Blaise." Tieya said.

"What do you mean MY Blaise, Tieya?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"What I didn't say that I said by by Blaise." Tieya said blushing a bit.

"Then why are you blushing girl?" Hermione inquired smugly.

"I…Um…I" Tieya said stuttering.

"Right…don't worry Tieya we wont tell." Ginny said grinning.

"Yea, our lips are sealed." Hermione assumed.

"Thanks you guys." Tieya whispered. As soon as Tieya said that the feast began and it was wonderful.

As the feast came too an end Dumbledore rose out of his chair and said, "I would like to have everyone's attention please…the new Heads of Hogwarts are Miss. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Mr. Blaise Zabini from Slytherin."

As soon as Dumbledore said those names Slytherin cheered and Gryffindor cheered except for two boys named Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. They were just looking at Hermione with disgusted and at Blaise with hatred.

"Well, now that our stomachs are full it's time for you all to get to bed." Dumbledore singled to the heads to wait and for the prefects to take the students to there rooms.

As the great Hall emptied Blaise and Hermione went to the head table.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you where a head Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Because you never asked girl." Blaise said and they both started laughing.

"So B, what's going on between you and Ti, huh?" Hermione asked.

"Awe come on Mia you know I couldn't tell you that." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Blaise tell me, I know she likes you." Mia said.

"Well, maybe I do like her…maybe I can't stop thinking about her… maybe I love her." Blaise said quickly yet quietly.

"Really, Blaise, That's so awesome, you have to tell her dude, I mean it or I'll kick your ass." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Okay, I will when I feel it's right." He said thoughtfully.

When they got to the head table Dumbledore was waiting on them.

"Ah, the new Heads." He said, "Well, I have to tell you some of your duties. As a head you will need to plan every dance, meeting for the prefects, and you also need to split up patrol rounds for the school between your selves."

"I will ask Professor Snape to show you two to your dormitory that you will be sharing… Also the meetings should be once a week with the prefects and every other week with me unless there an emergence is that understood?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Good." Dumbledore said and walked away.

As Dumbledore walked away Severus walked up to the pair.

"Come along I don't have all day." He snapped and walked out of the hall.

They walked up five flights of stairs and down one hall way and came to a picture of a snake and a lion. The snake was rapped around a silver maple tree and the lion was lying down next to the tree.

"Password" the snake hissed.

Snape turned to leave but before that he leered at Hermione.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked.

"I have no idea." Hermione stated looking at Snape's form as it disappeared down the hall.

"So what's the password gonna be?" Blaise asked

"How about 'Death's Choice'?" Hermione said

"Isn't that I don't know kind of dark for you?" Blaise inquired,

"…So what you think?" Hermione said/asked with a smirk on her face.

"It's ok wit me." Blaise said getting sleepy.

They said the password and walked thought to their common room.

The common room was simple and just like all the others but it was a blended with blue, green, and black. The only thing that was different was the two desks by a book self that had a lot of books to help with Homework and some for just plan reading.

Blaise walked over to his room and went to sleep, and Hermione did the same.

The school days went by fast and slow, but then it was three weeks before Halloween, and the heads were trying to think of a cool thing to do.

Hermione still didn't know who would supervise their races and they had a lot of meeting with the Headmaster but he wouldn't tell so they would just have to wait and see.

"Damn it, B…we have three weeks 'till Halloween and we still can't come up with a good idea." Hermione said plopping down on the couch.

"Yea, I know Mia, but what can we do?" Blaise said with a sigh.

Just then the lion from the portrait said Draco, Ginny, Pansy, and Tieya were outside and Blaise eagerly said let them in.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Hermione said,

"Mia, we know how hard it is coming up for an idea for Halloween…" Draco said smiling then looked at Tieya,

"So me Drake, Pan, and Gin were thinking of stuff…" Tieya said then looked at Ginny,

"And we decided that it would be totally cool If…" Ginny said then looked at Pansy,

"If we had a sort of contest…" Pansy Finished.

"What Type of contest?" Blaise asked curiously.

"A singing contest." They all said at once.

_TBC..._

**AN: Yea I know a singing contest I just decided to throw that in there...I hope you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_What Type of contest?" Blaise asked curiously._

"_A singing contest." They all said at once…_

"Huh? A singing contest? Are you for real?" Blaise asked as if he'd rather not.

"That's a pretty good Idea, but against whom? It can't be everyone?" Hermione said.

"Well…we were thinking against us, pot head and weasel boy and a teacher or two… that is Dumbledore's decision of course." Draco said.

"Yea, I mean it would be awesome to watch the teacher get humiliated." Blaise said smiling.

"Yea, but since you guys are heads you have to sing two songs." Tieya said.

"Sounds reasonable enough." Hermione and Blaise said at once.

Over the next week the things for the contest was getting set up.

Ginny already got Harry and Ron to agree to be in the contest. She did what any sister of Fred and George would do, blackmailed them.

Hermione and Blaise got ready for there meeting with the Headmaster. They walked to the Headmaster's Office and sat down in front of his desk.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, we've come up with an idea for Halloween…we've decided on a singing contest between the Heads and our friends and a teacher or two of your choice, sir." Blaise said,

"Well, that is different, but a very good Idea none the less I will at the next staff meeting tell you who the teacher or teachers, that you will be going against." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Great we'll talk to you…umm next week, so we can get this poster posted for the contest." Hermione said.

Hermione knew that Blaise must have found the perfect song to sing in the up coming contest, and she could wait to see or better yet hear what the song was.

Hermione and Blaise were getting ready for the contest the past two weeks the teachers that were also participating were Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore. They deside to keep these from the students as a treat.

The students after the contest, would then go back to their common rooms and vote on the best singer. The winner in the morning would get a cool gold and silver Halloween singing trophy.

The contest was that day and the whole school couldn't wait to hear the teacher sing...they didn't even know who it was. Hermione had a secret crush for the past two years she didn't tell anyone but after the song she knew people would ask questions.

The same with Ginny ever since someone close to him died she finally had the kind of courage to tell him through song how she felt…she hoped a certain blonde headed slytherin would get the point.

Hermione was a bit skeptical but she knew what songs she was going to sing.

It was five minutes 'till it was time to sing Hermione was got to sing first then Blaise, Draco, Snape, Tieya, Ginny, Pansy, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, then Blaise and Last Hermione again.

"Hermione Are you ready?" Pansy said, as the tables disappeared.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said.

A stage appeared in the front of the Hall and Dumbledore was at a mic…

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to present our first contested…the one and only head girl Miss Hermione Granger.

The lights dimmed and Hermione was standing in the middle of the stage… "I'd Like to dictate this song to two people you'll know who you are." She said.

_AN: Hermione's about to sing her heart out to one of my favorite songs…_

The music started it was a slow guitar melody…Hermione started to sing with all her heart and soul this song:

_I watched you change and never knew  
That you would be like all the rest  
You were so true, too good to be true  
I trusted you and fell apart again  
_

_I can not change the fact  
That you're not coming back  
So depressed I'm your slave_

Betrayed me you're not the one  
To be trusted with my love  
Betrayed me you're not the one  
Who should be trusted with (my love x2)

I had to leave so I could breath  
I hate to fight that's not what I want  
You were so true, too good to be true  
I trusted you and fell apart again

_I can not change the fact  
That you're not coming back  
So depressed I'm your slave_

_Betrayed me you're not the one  
To be trusted with my love  
Betrayed me you're not the one  
Who should be trusted with (my love x4)_

_I can not change the fact  
That you're not coming back  
So depressed I'm your slave_

_Betrayed me you're not the one  
To be trusted with my love  
Betrayed me you're not the one  
Who should be trusted with my love_

_I can not change the fact  
That you're not coming back  
So depressed I'm your slave_

_Betrayed me x2_

_you're not the one  
To be trusted with my love_

_I can not change the fact  
That you're not coming back  
So depressed I'm your slave_

_Betrayed me x2_

_Slave_

_Betrayed me x2_

When she was done she looked over at Harry and Ron. She left the stage and everyone applauded even the Slytherins.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and felt extremely guilty about what they said on the train and how they were treating Hermione.

She was their best friend and Ginny was right…Hermione did help them out on countless occasions she didn't deserve the way they were acting. She deserved better friends then them, they decided they would talk to her after the contest and see if they could try to rekindle their friendship.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other with knowing looks, they knew that Potter and Weasley were once her best friends and they knew she was taking this thing hard. They didn't know how hard until they heard the song.

Draco looked over to the back of the crowed and saw his father in black looking at him. He knew he had some explaining to do to him as to why the hell he was there, but he decided to let his father be in the dark for now.

_TBC… _

**AN: OKAY! the sing has started ppl! whooot!That song was Betrayed Me by: Adema… I don't own it. But I soo wish I did. Yea and dudes I'm showin everyone that's in the contest so bear with me k! it has to be dude so sit back relax and enjoy the show…oh and don't forget…the review button is your friend! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: these songs are cool I'll give you that!!**_

**Chapter 5**

Blaise got ready and walked out on stage… "I'd like for Tieya Tomesovic to come to the stage." He said.

Blaise then summoned a stool and told her to sit down, the music started off as a kind of slow song then Blasie started singing:

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_Chorus_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

_Chorus_

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_Chorus 2X_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

While Blaise was singing to Tieya, he circled her and grabbed her hand looked her right in the eye as he song.

Tieya felt her heart sing along with his words she was soo happy that when Blaise finished the song she lunched into his arms, and started kissing him. When she let up he asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes and kissed him again. Students cheer and were sending catcalls at the new couple.

Draco knew his turn was coming up but he went to his father to talk for a while.

"Father, I wanted to tell you why you're here but I can't…everything will become clear when you listen to a song." Draco said with a wink.

"Alright Draco, I'll humor you this once, you know another reason I came was because I wouldn't miss Severus singing for anything in the world." Lucius said Smirking.

"I also wanted to tell you that I street race… I know I should have told you before but I thought you would get angry." Draco said sighing.

"Please Draco, I knew already, I raced along side you but you didn't had any idea." Lucius said, and chuckled at Draco's shocked Face. "Yes son I race under the name Silver Serpent," He said.

"I remember that, it was just you and me…that race, it was a pretty close call, I won but just by a hair, father you're really good." Draco said admiring his father.

"It comes with experience now son I believe it's your turn am I right." Lucius said,

"Shit, I got to go to the stage we'll talk later." Draco said running towered the stage.

Draco hopped on stage and said…"This is one of the songs I feel is has a lot to do with my Life."

The music started with a nice beat and melody to it…

and he sung:

_Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
I know that, it's my fault, (but) you don't understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my niggas  
I should try, truth is I… wanna let u in, but no  
Damn these memories, and it's crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know (ooh)_

_Bridge  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this_

_Chorus 2x  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this) (nooo)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold (nooo)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_Why can't I get it right, just can't let it go (go)  
I opened up, she let me down, I won't feel that no more (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I can't help it  
'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry  
Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same_

_Bridge  
Girl I really wanna work this out, 'cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this_

_Chorus 2x  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this) (nooo)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold (nooo)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world_

_('cause I don't wanna be) 2x  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl 6x_

_Bridge  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this_

_Chorus 2x  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this) (nooo)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold (nooo)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

When Draco got done singing the crowed went wild, they all loved the song he sung and his voice was amazing. He was grinning like an idiot when he got off stage he walked over to Pansy and gave her a kiss on the cheek and the went to go stand by his father.

Severus was angry that he had to sing in this stupid contest, but he had no choice he'd lost a bet so he had too.

He watched Hermione as she sung her song and he knew just the song to sing not that she would know he was singing to her, but in his heart he knew she did. Severus didn't know how or when he started having feeling for her, he just knew he did and this song he had to song would win her…He just knew it.

TBC…

**AN: _Blaise's Song was Beautiful Soul by: Jesse Mccartney and Draco's was song was Ice Box by: Omarion_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:**_**_Yes, I am going Through everyone on my list as I said before so tell me what you think also it's Snape's turn to sing..._**

**Chapter 6**

Snape walked up to the stage with a black shirt on and some black dress pants his hair was pulled back and he was ready to sing. This was what most of the students were waiting to see who was going to sing for the teachers. They didn't know what to expect when Snape walked on stage. Some wanted to see this so they could laugh and humiliate him as he's be them for years. Others where too scared afraid he's go all Vampire Bat on them…all they knew was…they were going to laugh…and enjoy the hell out of this.

Severus grabbed the mic the music started off kind of low then gradually got louder and he started singing:

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses X2_Chorus:_  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the darkx2_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire_

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire_

_Chorus: x2_

_whispers in the darkx4_

When professor Snape got done everyone was super quite, you could have hear a pin drop. First off they didn't know what to say to this performance…on one hand it was cool on the other…it was well him…after a while there was applause throughout the great hall Snape frowned but nodded slightly and when to stand by Lucius.

"I knew you would leave them stunned old friend." Lucius said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say Lucius, you know I never did like singing in front of people, why would I like it now." Severus said,

"Well now everyone knows…so the race next week, I have a little field trip so to speak." Severus said with a scowl,

"I'm so sorry old boy, guess, I'll just have to wait to take your money." Lucius said grinning.

"Like hell I'll lose to you Lucius, and plus it's a racing trip. I'll see you next week I tire of this discussion." Snape said looking toward the stage.

"Uncle Sev why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" Draco said from the other side of his father.

"Because Draco it's not something I like to talk about." He said scowling. "And I'm not your Bloody Uncle."

"Merlin, I was just askin'…no need to get all angry and stuff." Draco said.

"I think the next contestant is coming up." Lucius said,

"Yea it's one of my friends her names Tieya." Draco said, "And she can really sing."

Tieya walked up to the stage and took a deep breath… "This song is one I always relate life too it also reminds me of my family, Blaise and everyone else." She said looking at him.

The music for this song was kind of fast but also slow so it was just right then she sung:

_Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything is so messed up  
pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that i'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far_

_Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it my face_

_Everyone is changing  
there's noone left that's real  
to make up your own ending  
and let me know just how you feel  
cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that i will save you  
from all of the unclean  
I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far_

_Chorus_

_Nobody told me what you thought  
nobody told me what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
told you when to runaway  
nobody told you where to hide  
nobody told you what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
showed you when to runaway_

_Chorus_

_This pain you gave to me_

_You take it all  
You take it all away...  
This pain you gave to me  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me_

She stepped of stage and walked over to Blaise and tried to clam the blush that was rising in her cheeks as everyone clapped and cheered. She was so embarrassed that she put her face in Blaise's shoulder so she could hide her blush.

_TBC… _

**AN: Snape's song was Whispers in the Dark by: Skillet and Tieya's was Blurry by: Puddle of Mudd… Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: **The next singer is Ginny and she has something to get off of her mind lets see what that is shall we…_

**Chapter 7**

Ginny was next and was already on stage… "I'd like to dedicate this song for a special some one," She said as she looked over in the back of the hall.

The music was slow and catchy, Ginny was calm and cool she started to sing:

_I shouldn't love you  
but I want to,  
I just can turn away  
I shouldn't see you  
but I can't move  
I can't look away…_

I shouldn't love you  
but I want to,  
I just can turn away  
I shouldn't see you  
but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know  
How to be fine, when I'm not  
Cause I don't know  
How to make this feeling stop

CHORUS

_  
Just so you know  
this feeling is taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know…_

It's getting hard to, be around you  
There's so much I can't say,  
do you want me to have feelings  
and look the other way

And I don't know  
how to be fine, when I'm not  
Cause I don't know  
How to make this feeling stop

CHORUS  
Just so you know  
this feeling is taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killing me  
and I'm wonder why I waited so long  
Looking back I realize,  
it was always there just never spoken  
and I'm waiting here  
been waiting here

mmmm...

CHORUS

_  
Just so you know  
this feeling is taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know 2x_

_Just so you know 2x_

Ginny said never taking her eyes off a certain person in the back.

When she walked off stage she walked over to Pansy.

"You don't need to worry I not after that one I want the older one." She said to her. Pansy thought for a while and understood her meaning…Ginny wasn't after her Draco, but in reality she was after Lucius. (AN: _HA, fooled you! And if I didn't…crys you make me said…_)

Lucius looked at Draco and Draco smiled.

"Son, I think the little redhead has a thing for you." Lucius said was a uncertain look.

"Oh no dad, Ginny likes you, why else would I ask you here." Draco said smirking.

Lucius looked stunned and just looked back over to where Ginny was and he saw her looking back at him. She blushed and looked away.

'Perhaps son your Right.' Lucius thought with a smirk. 'This certinally makes things more interesting to say the least.'

Then the lights dimmed on stage, and the next Performer stepped up…It was Pansy. She stepped up to the mic and the music was nice she started to sing:

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you not lookin for true love…ohh  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one_

Chorus  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy

_But I don't wanna be seeing you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and say

Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

She finished the song and there were a lot of claps.Pansy walked over to Draco, Lucius, and Severus, and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Its always gonna be okay Pan…I promise you that." Draco said with love so clearly in his voice. "I'll protect you and love you…I sware…okay." He hugged her, She smiled and nodded then pulled him closer and whispered. "How would you like a mother that was younger then you?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll just have to see how long it works out I mean she cool and if she makes my father happy that's all I care about." Draco said back to her.

"Ok well as long as your okay with it I'll give her the heads up." Pansy said with a kiss then she walked away.

The next singer walked to the stage it was…

It was the Head Master… "I would like to say that there are Drinks and refreshments in the back any time you are hungry."

It was later in the afternoon the contest started at 11:00 it was now 3:00 it would probably last till late at night.

The Headmaster started to sing:

_Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Something wicked this way comes.  
_

Everyone laugh and he got off stage smiling and with his ever lasting twinkle.

_TBC… _

**AN: Ginny sang - Just so You Know by Jesse Mccartney Pansy sang - Say Ok by: Vanessa Hudgens and You guys should know the Headmasters song.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay next one to the stage was the great Harry Pothead yay! (lol)…Also I don't hate Harry but I need him to come off as a jerk.**

**Chapter 8**

When the laughter died the next singer came to the stage: it was none other then Harry Potter himself.

He grabbed the mic and started singing:

_I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard.  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be._

_And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..  
You can take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here._

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here._

_And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am_

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
But I'm still here._

_They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
And the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe._

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here._

_I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here._

Harry song the last line in the song and the crowed exploded with claps and cheered. They could tell their boy who lived was still with them and they hoped it stayed that way.

Harry walked off stage grinning he walked over to Luna and kissed her on the cheek and asked if she would go out with him. She of course said yes, he stood next to her and waited knowing Ron would be going next.

The Lights dimmed once again and they knew another singer was coming to the stage Ron Weasley…Ron walked on stage nervous as hell but he knew he had to sing.

He sighed and started:

_Ohhhhhhh_

_yeaaaaaah_

_I feel guilty  
my words are empty  
no signs to give you  
don't have the time for you_

_you say i'm heartless  
and you say i don't care  
i used to be there for you  
you've said i seem so dead, that i have changed  
but so have you_

_guilty,(ohhhhhh) guilty, i feel so  
empty, (yeaaaaah) empty you know how to make me feel_

_i put a shield upon you  
didn't mean to hurt you  
would have only poisoned your mind  
never meant to make you cry_

_you've been so thoughtless  
I can see right through you  
you used to be there for me  
don't you leave say goodbye  
cause you have changed but so have I_

_guilty,(ohhhhhh) guilty, i feel so  
empty, (yeaaaaah) empty you know how to make me feel_

_i never thought that the time and the distance  
between us made you so much colder  
i'll carry the world on my shoulders_

_guilty (ohhhhhh)_

_guilty (yeaaaaaaah)_

_guilty_

_guilty,(ohhhhhh)  
empty, (yeaaaaah)_

_guilty,(ohhhhhh) guilty_

_i feel so empty, (yeaaaaah) empty,_

_you know how to make me feel_

_guilty,(ohhhhhh)_

_empty, (yeaaaaah)_

_you know how to make me feel guilty…,_

_(ohhhhhh) so guilty…_

_empty… so empty…_

_you know how to make me feel_

Ron walked off stage as the crowed cheered for him and how he sang, he wasn't too bad.

Everyone was happy about this competition and how everyone sung they were almost sad to see it end. They knew after the head boy and girl, sang again they could go back to their rooms and vote. There was to be a big Halloween fest went the singers were done with their songs so as everyone wait for the last two songs to be sung. They knew they were both going to be something to remember.

Blaise was getting ready to sing a song that would get the whole Great Hall up and dancing he was so glad he was half a Italian and half Mexican it really came in handy and with this song he really need his roots to help step to this song.

_TBC…_

**AN: Harry's song was I'm Still Here by: Johnny Rzeznik and Ron's song was Guilty by: The Rasmus.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Blaise walked up on the stage with Tieya they were both wearing red salsa clothes Blaise took the mic and said…

"I want everyone dancing at the end of this song." He said and then slow salsa music came on he sang:

_Tonight we dance,  
I leave my life in your hands.  
We take the floor,  
Nothing is forbidden anymore._

_Don't let the world in outside.  
Don't let a moment go by.  
Nothing can stop us tonight!_

_Chorus  
?Bailamos! - We Dance  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio - I want you, my love  
?Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Te quiero! - I want you_

_Tonight I'm yours,  
We can make it happen I'm so sure.  
I won't let it go.  
There is something I think you should know._

_I won't be leaving your side,  
We're gonna dance through the night.  
I want to reach for the stars!_

_Chorus  
?Bailamos!  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Te quiero!_

_Tonight we dance,  
Like no tomorrow.  
If you will stay with me,  
Te quiero mi amor._

_Quidate conmigo... - Stay with me  
Esta noche...bailamos. - Tonight we dance  
?Bailamos!_

_?Bailamos!  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Te quiero!_

_?Como te quiero! - How I love you  
?Ay, como te quiero!  
?Como te quiero!_

As Blaise sung him and Tieya danced around on stage. Blaise was moving to the beat with Tieya by his side. Both of them spinning, turning, and melting into the rhythm of the song, they had been practicing a lot that week and knew their dancing was damn near perfect. Tieya was smiling as Blaise locked arms with her and they went in a circle.

Everyone one was on there feet swaying to the music. As the song came to an end Blaise dropped the mic and spun Tieya out arm length and brought her back with a snap. He then grabbed her around the waist she rapped her right leg around his waist and she clutched his neck with her left hand and they were an inch apart.

Everyone cheer and they left the stage.

Hermione got up as they left the stage and went by the mic:

"I'd like to dedicate this song to some one special to me but they don't know it yet." She said glancing at the back of the room before singing:

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Hermione sung, and as she sung she looked up once, and Severus was staring at her. She stared right back, but then looked away to focus on the song. As she finished everyone clapped and whisper I 'wonder who the guys is' but she wouldn't tell, everyone waited till Dumbledore was on stage again.

"I would like to thank everyone that participated in this little contest and remind the students that you can vote in your dormitories for the winner. That winner will be reviled after the feast to night, that is all and Happy Halloween." He said.

There was a massive struggle for the door but pretty soon everyone was out of the Great Hall to enjoy the rest of his or her Halloween.

It was about 5:00 and the feast would be starting in a hour.

_TBC… _

**AN: Blaise - Bailamos by: Enrique Iglesias, Hermione - Iris by: Goo Goo Dolls Review Please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hermione was walking to the dorms when she herd someone call for her,

"Hermione, wait up." Harry called running to her with Ron behind him.

"What is it Harry." Hermione said subdued,

"Ron and I wanted to say sorry for how we treated you on the train…everything we said, it wasn't cool." Harry said with a sad look,

"Yea, we want to be friends again, we miss you." Ron said with a small grin,

Hermione looked at them…she knew these guys for most of her new life and knew they just needed something from her with hurt she answered them… "I don't want to be friends with you guys…I know you need me to pass your classes…I know you just want me to help you, but there are plenty of other people that you can go to for help..." She paused and looked away from them.

"No Hermione its more then the help you gave us your our friend…a-" Ron was cut off by Hermione when she raised her hand so stop him from finishing.

"Enough Ron…I'm moving on, and have better friends…I knew you would be sorry but now you have to deal with what you caused…see you around." Hermione said and walked away without looking back,

"Damn it, we really mucked this up Harry." Ron said, "We lost a good friend and someone who could help us with our Homework. What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know Ron but, I do know that we will get even with those Slytherins they totally brain washed Hermione." Harry said fuming that she said that to him,

"I don't know Harry...After the war they seemed to have changed everyone did maybe we should just let this go." Ron said unsurely,

"NO. I wont let this go Hermione is our friend and we need to help get her back to how she use to be I will Not STAND for our friend to be a Whore of Slytherin." He said with anger, the he too walked away

Ron just nodded, 'I don't know about this…' Ron thought as he raced after Harry.

At Dinner

There was talk through the whole hall wondering who won the contest what the person was getting.

Finally when dinner was over Albus stood up holding a card.

"I think there should be another applause for all the contestants." He said then paused as the hall erupted with claps and cheers. After they calmed down he pulled out a card. "I would like to say the places."

"In last place my self with no votes…in 8th place with 10 votes Ronald Weasley. In 7th place with 12 votes Harry Potter…in 6th place with 40 votes Ginny Weasley. In 5th place with 78 votes is Draco Malfoy. In 4th place with 95 votes is Pansy Parkinson. 3rd place with 175 votes is Blaise Zabini. In 2nd place with 180 votes is Professor Snape. In First Place with 350 votes…the winner and our very own Head Girl Hermione Granger." Professor Dumbledore said, clapping along with everyone else in the hall.

"Miss Granger has won 200 Galleons and this lovely trophy." Dumbledore said as Hermione went up to get her trophy and her winnings everyone in the hall applauded, as she got there she remembered she had to ask him something.

As the Hall cleared out from all the excitement Hermione was still standing by Dumbledore.

"Thank you Sir, I also have something to ask you." Hermione said,

"Ask away Miss Granger." He said calmly,

"Well, one…we didn't say there was a cash Prize…where did the Idea come form?" She asked unsurely,

"Well Miss. Granger, the teachers thought it would be a good surprise." Professor Dumbledore said, "Anything else?"

"Yes sir, who will be taking me and my friends to the race and when?" Hermione asked,

"Well, it is my understanding that this up coming Tuesday is a race and the professor that will be taking you will meet you at the gate with your friends." Dumbledore said, "Now I really must be going, Congratulations." He said and walked away.

'Great, he still didn't tell me.' Hermione said walking back to her common room.

"Well I'll just have to wait and see." She said to her self as she entered the common room feeling full and very sleepy.

Tuesday Night

"Come on! We have to be down at the gate in 5 minutes." Drake yelled putting on his black and green padded jacket.

"We're ready! Lets go." Mia said slipping on her black and red padded jacket and getting her black helmet with a red rose on the back of it.

The six quickly left the head common room and ran at top speed to the front gates. When they got there they saw a guy with medium long hair were all back biker gear on. They walked over to the guy…it was professor Snape.

"Uncle Sev, knew you were taking us." Draco said walking over to the man grinning.

"I AM NOT YOUR DAMN UNCLE!" Snape bellowed in rage and anger,

"Okay, geez, come on lets go before we're late, alright." Draco said walking pass the gates.

'Severus is going! That means he races I could challenge him to a race and take what ever I want if I bet him.' Hermione thought with a smirk at her utter Slytherin thoughts.

"Well come on then I don't have all night." Severus snapped at the group.

"Cool your jets Professor, we aren't Potter and Weasley we are good kids not the golden two got it." Blaise said to him.

"Come on were gonna be late for the Race." Hermione said pulling out her 05' Honda CBR600RR from her pocket the bike was red and black it had two red zigzag lines going down the side of it. She regrew her bike and hoped on, she put her helmet on and was waiting.

Draco followed her lead and got out his 05' Suzuki GSX-R1000. his bike was green with a black serpent down the side the serpent had two cold ice blue eyes too. He put on his green helmet with his initials in green on the back of it, and leaped on his bike.

The rest of the group followed and they were at the hogshead in minutes.

When they went inside they saw the note about the races and they touched the date it was and they were transported to the racing site.

There was a large crowd and only three racing events that night it was kind of slow for these circuits.

A masked person was taking beats so far it was only 10 racers.

"Hey Viper…" Severus heard and turned around…It was Lucius

"Silver Serpent, what a pleaser." Severus said dryly.

Ginny looked at Lucius and saw he was dressed in black with a Silver Snake on his jacket the snake had green eyes. His helmet was all black with the words 'No fear' on it with a small silver snake under the words. His bike was black with a silver snake just like his jacket.

Ginny walked over to the bet man and bet 200 Galleons to race the Silver Serpent, Hermione bet 350 Galleons to race Viper, everyone was going to race each other and it's 500 Galleons each so there was a big pot for the winner.

"Okay, people lets get these races on the road… there is two indivisible races then the big race with every one the first race is between Red and Silver Serpent." The masked man said,

Lucius looked over at Ginny and smirked, he then walked over to her and said, "You little Weasley think you can beat me."

"Yes I do and to make this even more interesting how about a side bet." Ginny said boldly,

"Okay, what did you have in mind." Lucius said leaning into her.

"Well if I win I want a kiss from you." Ginny said boldly,

"Oh yea then what do I get if I win?" He asked,

Ginny lent into him she was so close to him she was practically on top of him and whispered "Anything you want from me."

Lucius grinned and walked over to his bike. "Your on Red." He said,

Ginny walked over to her friends smiling her she also slowly flipped her red hair, her hair also went well with the all black she was wearing, her bike was black with silver graphics.

"Dang Gin, who knew you had it in you." Tieya said patting her on her back.

Ginny then walked over to her bike hopped on and rode to the start line.

"Racers ready…" The masked guy said, "GO!" the race was on…

Ginny started out in last Lucius was way ahead and Ginny liked it that way the path they were on was a magical one it changed every race. Ginny saw he was turning the corner to get to the finish line Ginny knew she had to speed up she revved up her bike and sped down the track. They were now neck and neck and so close to the finish line they could both see it … Ginny sped up and won just by a hair.

"WOO HOOO!" Ginny yelled taking off her helmet.

"Great Job Red!" Pansy yelled at her friend,

"Yea I knew you could to it." Blaise and Tieya shouted together.

Lucius walked over to Ginny as she was standing with the group of friends.

"You beat me…umm…what was it you wanted again…" He said rubbing his chin." Ah yes! A kiss."

He then pulled Ginny close to his chest and kissed her on the lips. Draco and Hermione started Ohhhhin and Blaise and everyone else started as well.

When the two broke apart from air depravity, Ginny looked super red like her racing name.

"Hey Pansy, I don't think Ginny's gonna be able to race she looks a little light headed." Tieya said loudly,

"Shut up Tieya!" Ginny said going redder if that was possible.

"Okay, okay, come on now its time for the next race and we are allllll waiting to see what Mia her is gonna side bet Viper." Draco said with a grin

"I bet its her virginity." Tieya said smirking,

"Naw, maybe a quickie in the Potions class room." Ginny said joining to get the spot light off of her and Lucius.

"Nope, she strikes me as more of a broom closet person." Blasie said smirking,

the 5 then started laughing their Asses off.

"You guys are lucky its my time to race other wise I'd hex you to hell and back again." Mia said hopping on her bike,

Hermione was at the starting line waiting for Severus to join her, when he finally got next to her She pulled up her visor.

"Viper lets have a side bet." She said smiling,

Severus raised his eyebrow, "Really, what do you have in mind?"

"When I win I want something from you." Hermione said boldly.

"When I win I want something from you." Severus said smirking.

"Oh yea! Well you are so going down." Mia said revving her bike.

"No…when I win you will be going down…" he said with a smirk and let her ponder that while they pulled down their visors.

Hermione shivered a bit 'ummm…maybe I should just let him win….' She thought after he said that.

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The gun sounded and they were off. Hermione wasn't playing this time she knew Severus was a very good racer with years of experience. As she was going down the long hill she knew he was right behind her. Severus smirked as he saw her waive in front of him.

'little vixen is trying to block me…how unbecoming of her.' He thought as he found his opening.

As soon as Severus passed Hermione she saw he was almost at the finish line she tried to speed up but knew it was no use he was already at the finish line before she even turned the corner.

When she got back to her friends they were all shocked.

"I cant believe you lost Mia your like one of the best racers how could you lose!" Tieya yelled,

"You don't seem all that disappointed that you lost." Ginny said noticing the smile on her face.

"Because I don't see it as a loss I see it as a win for my only selfish needs." Hermione said with a grin.

Draco and Blaise both knew not to ask, but the girls were all very curious as to what she meant even though they had a few Ideas.

They were all getting ready do troop back to Hogwarts now that the final race was over and done with Tieya won just barely but she was happy Hermione and Ginny's minds were else were so their racing suffered same as Severus' and Luicus' minds they were still think about things to come or things that had already passed.

As Hermione and Blaise got back to their common room they both fell out, what they didn't know was that two people at that moment were plotting something.

Harry and Ron were both way head in their plan to bring Hermione back to them.

They were going to do something that if they got caught they could get into big trouble.

"Harry I don't feel comfortable doing this…" Ron said as he and Harry set up the enemy's down fall.

"Grow a backbone you wuss." Harry growled.

"Shut up Harry. I'm doing this to help out Hermione but it still doesn't feel right!." Ron said annoyed,

When the group was out racing Ron and Harry found there racing bikes and tampered with them.

2 weeks later Saturday night

Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Tieya, and Ginny were going to the races again they couldn't wait to get paid again.

'I still haven't seen Severus to give him his reward.' Hermione thought with a smirk.

The group went to the gate and yet again met up with Severus.

"So you ready to go?" Draco said, walking ahead to the hogshead.

Severus and Hermione were toward the end of the little group.

"You still own me my winnings…Hermione." He said her name as silky as possible and Hermione felt her knees go weak.

"I'm ready when you are." She said,

"Would you guys hurry up before they start with out us!" Ginny called,

"Yea right you just wanna see your man." Tieya said holding on to Blaise.

Ginny looked away yet didn't say her friend was wrong, Draco and Pansy were just grinning.

They all touched the site and were whisked away to a forest area, Hermione loved it this was exactly what she loved the woods one of the harder places to race and she felt she needed to win this time since Severus clouded her mind last race.

"Come on guys place your bets." The masked man said,

Hermione bet 450 Galleons on her self to win, and 300 on Severus. While Draco bet 300 on Hermione, 200 on himself. Pretty much everyone was raising the stakes with this race.

They had to wait again on two other side races before they could actually wait and that's when Hermione was walking in the forest. She was wearing her black padded racing jacket, and racing with her favorite bike the one that is all black with three red slash marks on each side of it. So was everyone else, but Ginny was in all black with a few silver finishings her helmet with the word 'Red' on the back of it in Siliver.

Hermione felt a hand cover her mouth and push her up against a tree.

"S-Severus." She stuttered,

"One in the same….I feel as if now is the time you pay me." He said kissing her fearchly.

Hermione kissed him back hard and wrapped her arms his neck, Severus grabbed her legs so they were wrapped around his waist. When they stopped kissing Severus his head in the junction where her neck and shoulder were.

"You have no idea what you do to me Hermione." He whispered in her ear.

She groan, "I think I have a feeling." She said pushing up agaist him she felt his hardness through his pants and bit her lip.

"You little vixen," He said kissing her again, they knew that had a race to get to but they really didn't wanna leave the spot they were in.

"We have to get back." Hermione said, "I wanna win your money."

"If you can…last I remember when we raced, you came in 2nd." Severus said with a smirk.

"That wont happen again." She said as they walked back to the main racing site.

They saw that Lucius and Ginny were kissing and looked to be in there own world. Ginny was sitting on her bike with her hands in Lucius' long silky blond hair.

"Racers! To the starting line." The mask man announced,

Everyone was pumped and ready to go. 3…2…1 bang the gun went off and the race was on Hermione was in last and working her way up the pack. Draco and Pansy were right behind her.

Lucius and Severus as well as Ginny were in front, Tieya and Blaise were taking up the rear along with three others that had no skills at all.

Soon as they passed trees that were knocked down and they had to swerve out the way Hermione just managed to pass, Ginny and Lucius. it was almost another neck and neck race between her and Severus. Severus, Ginny, Hermione nor Lucius heard the sound of Draco's bike shutting off, or see as he went flying into the nearest tree, Pansy, and Blaise also fell off their bikes at that moment and Tieya stopped.

"BLAISE!!" she screamed when she saw him get thrown off his bike in such a high speed.

Hermione made it across the finish line with out a hitch, Severus was next then Ginny, then Lucius, the four looked back and didn't see the rest of the group.

"I don't like this they are normally right behind us." Ginny said, "I'm going back." She looked over at Lucius and saw him nod they went speeding back though the track.

Hermione got her winnings then, Severus and herself were right behind the others, when they got to the rack they were all very scared and shocked.

Draco's head bashed a tree really badly, if he didn't have on a helmet he would have most likely have been dead. They carefully pulled off his helmet and saw a gash on his forehead. They Saw Tieya crying over an unmoving Blaise and Pansy was also unconscious.

"Oh my." Ginny said, "We need to get them to the hospital wing quickly." She said,

_TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Severus and Lucius carried Draco and Pansy while they floated Blaise behind them. Ginny, and Hermione tried to calm down a hysterical Tieya. When Tieya calmed down they picked up the remains of the bikes and hopped on their own. Tieya was riding with Hermione seeing as she was still shaken to ride her own, they rode back to the main ring and got back to Hogwarts as fast as they could. The three girls ran up the moving stairs as fast as they could to get to the hospital wing.

"I have to see if Blaise is okay." Tieya said when they got to the doors. Hermione and Ginny nodded they knew they weren't allowed in yet.

Tieya walked into the hospital wing but was quickly told to leave she left with little fight and went to go stand with Hermione and Ginny. They all looked up when they heard the footsteps of someone coming.

"I told you them racing was to dangerous head Master." A Stern voice said, they saw professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore coming their way.

"Minerva, I hold the safety of my students very highly and I know that these young ones have been racing for some time…" He said calmly.

"So, you believe someone made this happen." She said,

The Headmaster said nothing but walked into the Hospital Wing as if he didn't see the three girls on the wall waiting, and listening to the words that were said.

"Do you think some one tampered with the bikes?" Ginny asked,

"Well, they were just Draco, Blaise and Pansy that got hurt and they were all Slytherins…while us Gryffindors didn't get hurt at all." Hermione said thinking, "Do you think Harry and Ron could have done this?"

"If they did I'll_** Kill**_ them." Tieya said in a deathly serious voice,

Ginny and Hermione looked at her,

"They could have killed Draco, Pansy…and Blaise." She said sadly.

"But why?" Ginny questioned,

"I think I have a clue, they did want to make up a few weeks ago after the talent show… but I said I wouldn't they were acting like asses." Hermione said,

"That's true…but I mean why would they just strike the slytherins and not you?" Tieya asked,

"I think maybe they felt that the Slytherins were controlling me some how." Hermione said,

"That's really retarded!" Ginny said angry.

Tieya and Hermione just nodded, " So we have to have someone check over the bikes to even see if they were tampered with." Hermione said,

"I believe they were, because Blaise's bike just stopped for no reason with out his knowledge." Tieya said,

The doors to the Hospital wing opened up, Severus and Lucius walked out looking grim.

"What happened?" Tieya inquired,

"Draco bang his head very badly and his a slight concussion but no brain damage or unusual brain patters…Pansy got a bit bruised from the fall and was knocked out from landing on a rock which broke her arm, Blaise…he broke his arm, fractured his clavicle and broke a few fingers." Severus said,

"They would have been a lot of work if they were muggles, but with magic it certainly will have them up and about in a few weeks." Lucius said sighing,

He walked over to Ginny and Kissed her on the lips, "I have to go but watch out for Draco, okay Red." He said smirking,

"Sure." Ginny said breathlessly, as Lucius walked away Ginny was starin' at his ass.

Tieya looked at Ginny and shook her head, "What?" Ginny questioned, Tieya ignored her and walked into the Hospital wing, She walked over to Blaise and saw him sleeping peacefully.

"Oh Blaise…" Tieya said her eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

"Come on you three you have to go you do have classes tomorrow." Severus said to the girls as they watched their friend breath softly. They all looked sad but trooped out of the Hospital wing,

"Come, I want you guys to sleep in the head common room, I have a feeling you don't really wanna go back to Gryffindor tower." Hermione said softly, Tieya and Ginny nodded and they walked to the common room. The three had changed into their pjs but couldn't fall asleep. Ginny was laying up side down on the couch staring into the fire, while Tieya was sitting with her back to the couch and her knees up to her chin. Hermione was sitting in the armrest of the couch on leg over the edge, her right hand holding her chin up as she thought about the events.

"I cant take this any more!" Ginny say turning to sit right.

Tieya looked up, "Your boyfriend isn't in the hospital wing, all patched up why the hell can't you take?"

Ginny ignored Tieya's attitude cause she saw her point, "Get there wrecked bikes out I need to examine them." She said to Hermione.

Hermione got the motorcycles and along with Ginny and Tieya they examined everything,

"Those Idiots suck at masking things!" Ginny growled, the three girls found 2 misplaced spells on the three bikes.

There were two traces of spells, one was a subdue charm it made the bikes just stop running, and last was a powerful tripping hex, so after their bikes stopped they would get thrown harder and higher in the air for more damage.

"I'm gonna kill them!" Tieya said so angry she could barely see straight.

"Calm down Tie…we'll get the little bastards…" Hermione said angrily.

The next day mid after noon everyone knew what happened to the three slytherins that there was an accident people had fun creating rumors on why they were in the hospital wing. Harry tried not to look too proud that his plan worked while Ron just looked awful.

"Cheer up Ron, with those three out of the picture Hermione will be back to us in no time." Harry said drinking his pumpkin juice.

Ron shook his head, "I think we went to far Harry they really could have gotten hurt, I hate slytherins much as the next Gryffindore but what we did…if they died we could have gone to Azkaban and I've never heard any good about that place."

Ron just played with his food not eating and he loved to eat.

"Whatever." Harry said getting back to his lunch,

'I have to tell, I'm sorry Harry but this isn't right.' Ron got up and ran out the great hall.

"RON! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Harry yelled after his friend, "Oh shit…" he said then sprinted after Ron.

Ron got up to the hospital wing and saw Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione, Ginny, and Tieya standing over the three.

"Sir, I have something to tell you about there accident." Ron said timidly.

"No he doesn't!" Harry said huffing and puffing as he got there.

"Yes I do!" Ron said turning to the group, "Harry and I tampered with there bikes to make them fall off and hurt themselves…"

"Shut up Ron!" Harry yelled running over to him, Harry put a hand over Ron's mouth but Ron pushed him away.

"NO!…and the only reason I went along with this stupid and dangerous plain was because I believe Harry when he said the Slytherins had a spell over Hermione and that's why she didn't want to be our friend anymore." Ron finished,

"Is that so." Dumbledore said,

"Yes sir…I am very sorry." Ron said looking guilty,

"I'm not! They deserved it they are evil little prats that took away our best friend and brain washed her so she would for get her best friends!" Harry yelled,

"Shut up Harry! If you were a best friend to me you would have been there when I needed you after my parents murder! You two weren't there when I needed you, and then when I told you my secret about racing you said called me names and just kept going on about slytherins being scum! THE WAR IS OVER!! Stop trying to start a new one and be grateful for the peace we have a this moment!" She said with anger,

Harry and Ron both felt bad because when they found out Krum was the one to kill Hermione's parents, it was mostly 'I told you he was no good', and 'look what happens when you don't listen to us'. They didn't even try to see how she was feeling and that's why she turned to the Slytherins and Racing.

"We already knew you two were the ones that hexed the bikes Mr. Weasley, and we were just about to send for you it seems as if you saved us time looking." Severus said with a smirk.

"I think you boys should come with me to my office we have a lot to discuss." Dumbledore said.

The two trooped out of the hospital wing looking shocked, and sad.

Two weeks later

Draco, Blaise and Pansy were finally out of the hospital wing and ready to race again.

"Are you sure Blaise I mean you don't need to and you just got out of the hospital wing yesterday." Tieya said worrying,

"Baby I'm fine! I have been fine and the only way I will feel better then fine it when I get on my bike again." He said holding her hands, "Don't worry." He then smirked,

The group was sitting around the tree they knew it was close to snowing now that it was mid November.

"Do you think they'll be canceling the races seeing as the snow is hazardous?" Ginny asked, looking at the sky,

"Maybe I don't know." Draco said with his head on Pansy's lap.

"Seeing as its close to the holiday…what you guys gonna be doing." Hermione asked looking out at the lake.

"I'm most likely gonna be at home with Ron and Harry again this year…it was so hard sneaking out last year to race but I don't know maybe I'll stay over brake." Ginny said looking at her.

"I'm going there's no point in staying here if there's no racing though we might come back here to hang with uncle sevy." Draco said,

"I wish I was staying…I have to go home mums being wanting to bond now since I'm almost out of school." Pansy said with a slight groan.

"I'm gonna go home…I wanna introduce my girl to my aunt..." Blaise said kissing Tieya. "She's more understanding about muggles, which is way I started racing pretty much."

"Hermione please come to the burrow with me this Christmas, Mum knows what Harry and Ron did to the bikes and way and she really…really wants to make it up to you." Ginny begged,

"I don't know Gin…"

"Please! You know as well as I do that they'll be asking for you, and I'm pretty sure you miss her." Ginny begged,

"Oh alright, but I swear I will not be held responsible if I hex the two idiots."

"Cool, I'll help." She said grinning,

The group laughed they knew this year was slowly but surely turning out to be one of the best they've ever had. Winter break was right there the exams were over and all the houses were glad.

"Ugh, they get harder every year." Draco complained sitting down on the heads couch.

"Well that was just exams wait until N.E.W.Ts come around." Blaise said rubbing his head,

"Please, don't remind me." He said covering his eyes,

"Well, I'm done with packing I guess tomorrow its off to the burrow." Hermione said sitting next to Blaise.

"Great, Say hi to the two idiots that tried to kill us for me." Pansy said,

"I'm still pissed that the headmaster only gave them detention for the rest of the year and they still could go to Hogsmedes if they wanted too." Tieya said looking into the fire.

"Yea they could have killed one of us." Pansy said holding on to Draco from sitting on the back of the couch.

"Leave it those two idiots are retarded in every since of the word they wont be anything when they leave this place just old washed up heroes." Hermione said stopping there thoughts, "We don't need any more hate in this world of peace we are trying to create."

They all agreed with that one Dark Loon was enough they didn't want anyone to take his place anytime soon. They all stayed up late in the Head common room talking and cracking jokes.

The group walked to the entrance hall stoked to be away from Hogwarts and idiots it held even if it was for a couple of weeks.

"Hey, Hermione…look over there." Tieya said looking over to a shadowy corner. "I think he wants to say goodbye."

"Well then I better go…" Hermione said back smirking,

"Cool we'll cover for you." Ginny said grinning,

"Just make sure you spill." Pansy said,

"UGH NOT!" Draco and Blaise said at the same time.

Hermione walked nonchalantly to the corner and in which Severus was indeed hiding; He said a spell so she was invisible to all but him. They kissed it was heated and rushed but it said a lot.

"I hope you have a fun holiday and if that brat Weasley touches you I'll kill him." He said in a whisper as he touched her cheek.

"Oh Severus I didn't know you cared." She said jokingly,

He got serious " I do care very much…" he said as thought it was hard to get the words out.

"I understand…I care for you as well…I know as soon as I get back it'll be harder to keep my hands off you." She said pulling him closer to her,

"You must try I will not have your education in jeopardy because of me…remember that."

Hermione nodded, they kissed one last time, and he turned her back visible and watched as she walked to the carriages.

"You were gone along time we thought he nabbed you and held you captive in his room." Tieya said smirking,

"I wish!" Hermione yelled and the girls starting laughing,

"Ugh!" Draco said rolling his eyes,

"So…Draco, you think I could pop by your house some time this break to say hi?" Ginny said smiling sweetly,

"Sure I'm sure father would be happy to have you there…just remember to keep your voice down want to know how loud you could get." He said looking out the window. Ginny blushed at his words while Pansy hit him upside his head.

Tieya and Blaise stiffened there laugher, Hermione watched her friends with a smile, 'I cant believe I never had this before…its nice really…I actually feel happy.'

After a while they all quieted down, the year was just half over but they felt nothing new or exciting would happen anymore. Seeing as the war passed and some of the wizards were trying to understand muggles more…they felt maybe in a few years there secret would be out…the secret the all held, one that set them all apart from their normal peers one that helped keep them all alive and on there toes...the one that helped them deal with almost any pain.

Racing was there relief, from all the pain of the past, the loss of parents, friends…of there childhood…It connected them, made them create a bond that could never be broken.

This chapter of there lives maybe over but they knew that they all still had may things to go through before there lives ended and knew that would be a very wild ride.

_**AN: Yea I know not the best ending but I was kinda running out of material for this story…I mean I had to end it some where and no I don't think there will be a Sequel its done. If ya got any questions post them in the review and I'll answer them! Peaces! Tori427...**_


End file.
